Sirius-Man Of Mystery
by Freds girly
Summary: Okay this is under General now but it will become Romance very soon, its about James Lily, Sirius Remus and unfortuanly Peter (but i'm mena to him so its okay)


A/N: hey everyone, I'm in an EXTREMELY good mood because I'm listening to really happy good music so I'm gonna write something, well then here we go

  
  


Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to JK not me, HA now you can't sue me you stupid lawyers.... muhahahahahahahahahahahah!!! Oh yeah before I get into the story I'd like to thank Jaxx who took the time out of her day to instant message me and tell me what she thought of my stories, thank you so much, all your reviews mean a lot to me except those random few who say stuff such as "I hate song-fics" well then here we go to the story....

  
  


"Lillllllllllly" whined Sirius Black from behind her. They were exploring the woods outside their neighboring homes. "Best Friends forever" or so they said. They were like brother and sister, the relationship came with the usually sibling scuffles along with the love and companionship. "I'm tired Lil, can't we go home and have peanut and jelly sandwiches? Please! Your mom makes the best sandwiches I've ever had." He went on like that for over ten minutes and Lily ignored him. 

"Honestly Sirius all you _ever_ think about is that damned stomach of yours." Just as she uttered the last words a loud growl echoed the clearing they had entered. "What was that?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Sorry" said Sirius. Told you I was hungry but no.. you just kept going. 

"Not that Sirius..." she interrupted "that! She pointed to a disheveled bush where two bright red eyes were glowing. 

Sirius let out a yelp like a scared puppy. Then suddenly picked up Lily and sprinted back through the woods leaping over branches and broken logs, screeching like a banshee the entire time. "SIRIUS LET ME DOWN" when he had finally reached their houses. Bent over double panting.

"Sorry" he sucked in aired as he said the apology. Lily stood from the spot where Sirius had dropped her, brushed her hair out of her face and walked shakily to her house. 

"Oh good Lily, your back, where Sirius?" her mother asked.

"Outside I'll get him" she walked back to the yard behind her emerald green house and shouted to Sirius. "OI! Sirius come on mum made pie." 

Sirius' head popped up and his face broke into a smile. "What kind" he asked as though he were a little seven year old. 

"I think its Strawberry" Lily said smirking, that was Sirius' favorite kind of pie

"OOOOO goody" he giggled like a seven year old again and rushed passed Lily and into the house. 

"Hello Sirius" said Mrs. Evans smiling. "Here you go dear" she said an handed the plate to him. He picked up his fork and dived in. Lily started eating her pie too. But she was thinking about the upcoming year. It was their 5th year at Hogwarts and she was almost giddy with apprehension to go back. She excused herself as Sirius started on his 4th piece of pie. She walked up to her second story bedroom. Actually it was a third story room. She lived in the attic and she was ecstatic. "Finally away from Tunia" she though happily as she jumped to try and reach the cord dangling above her head. She missed and tried again, miss, miss, miss, finally she caught it, yanked hard the stairs came down. The were carpeted with red velvet material (like a red carpet). She walked up and glanced around the attic/room. Her eyes finally fell on her dark blue bedspread and she jumped into her bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TIME TO GET UP YOU LAZY GIT!" yelled Sirius' alarm clock the morning of September 1st. He threw a pillow at it and missed. Groaning her sat up and got out of bed. He stretched like a cat and changed into some clean clothes. He picked up his trunk and lugged it down the stairs to the front hall of his home. Lily appeared at the door moments later.

"Are you ready to go yet Black?" she asked.

"Yeah Evans... I am, Bye mum I'm going off for the whole year... you won't see me till July... don't miss me _too_ much."

"Yeah yeah bye" she said from somewhere upstairs and they left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius, Lily and Mrs. Evans pulled up to "Kings Cross" ten minuted until the train would leave.

"Bye my dears" Mrs. Evans squeaked fighting back the tears as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and gave Sirius a quick peck on the forehead.

"Love you Lily!" she shouted out her window. Sirius put on a mock hurt face.

"What about me Mrs. Evans" she laughed.

"You too Sirius, bye you two" and she drove away waving out her window at the two of them, tears streaked down her pale cheeks. Sirius put an arm around Lily as they walked into the station. Soon they saw their friends... James Potter, Remus Lupin and the little prat that followed them around Peter Pettigrew. 

"'ello" said Remus happily hugging both Lily and Sirius. James did neither just smiled and said hello but only to Sirius. It was widely known that Lily had beaten James into a pulp the last day of school when he pinched her butt. 

"Lily" he said cooly. 

"Aww ickle-jamesy-kins is still angwy with me" said Lily smiling. It was true, James was much taller than her but Lily was not intimidated easily. He grabbed her around the waste and gave her a "nookie." or in other words rubbed her head till she was screaming in protest.

"Well I think everything is back to normal" said Remus as Lily chased James around the station.

"Come back here!" Lily screamed. 

"HA! Good one Evans" said James as he played right in front of her. He stuck his tongue out at her and she pounced. Pushing him to the ground. She slapped his so hard her hand left a bright red mark on his face it would most likely remain till later that night. She stood up brushed her jeans off and walked off towards Sirius. When she got to him he looked back and caught a glance of James. He burst out laughing when he saw the bright red hand shape on his right cheek He bent down and whispered into Lily's ear. She giggled and walked forward.

They found a compartment towards the middle of the train empty. They stepped in and placed their things in their respected compartments. Remus and Lily sat on one side while James got stuck with Peter. Much to his dismay he sat down next to him. The train gave the customary lurch forwards and started chugging down the tracks to Hogwarts. 

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The train slowed down and finally stopped at the Hogsmede station. Shouting excited students bustled around the exit of the train. Slowly but surely everyone got off the train and headed towards the horseless carriages while Nicholas MacArthur the gamekeeper at the time shouted for the 1st years to follow him. They group crammed into a carriage but decided to kick Peter out when Lily couldn't breath because she was jammed up against the wall. 

"Sorry Wormtail but what are you gonna do?" said Sirius and he slammed the door. They carriage lurched and stumbled up the cobble street to the glowing castle called Hogwarts. 

  
  


****

****


End file.
